Why Love?
by ZCathie1998
Summary: This piece of prose is an amalgamation of why we (real-life humans) love, in all senses of the word not just romantic, and why Chloe and Lucifer love each other.


I wanted to explore my own understanding of love through Chloe and Lucifer. So this is about them but also about the concept of love in general. I want to leave it open to interpretation because everyone will have their own understanding of romantic love, platonic love and self-love.  
But I think we can all agree that Chloe and Lucifer love each other!

**Why love?**

They met halfway. This time.

Sometimes he comes to her. Other times, she to him.

That's what love is.

Compromise and concession.

Sacrifice.

Little things and big things.

Love isn't hard to define. It's been defined for all of human time.

Every moment gives reason for a new definition.

Love was when he wouldn't let her die the first time.

Or the second time. Or the third time.

Love was when she saw his scars but didn't touch them, when she was his friend when he lost someone, when she knew he was innocent, and every time she believed in him.

Love was there before they even knew it was. Before it was actually love as we know it.

Pre-love.

The history that love is built on.

The empty space where love will one day be, before love is there, that's still love.

But more often than not, Lucifer and Chloe questioned not what, but why?

As good detectives often do.

Lucifer wondered what love was, of course, he was far behind Chloe's understanding of love.

But when he did, he too asked why. Why did humans fall in love? Why did it hurt?

Why was it Chloe?

Chloe asked it too.

Why did love matter? Why did she need it? Why did she fall in love in Lucifer?

Why couldn't she stop?

So they were both asking why, and a little bit of what.

But maybe the what and the why weren't so different. Just like humans and angels were pretty much the same. Well not really but almost.

Because a human could act like an angel and an angel like a human.

And what love is and the reason why we do it could be the same too.

Love is the hug when 'your father would have been proud of you' and the reason why is because he loves her.

Love is when 'if you think that I wouldn't forgive you for your flaws or your mistakes, if you think that I don't know who you really are by now, you're wrong' and the reason why is because she loves him.

Love is all the feelings and all the actions.

Love is what we do and why we do it.

So one day, Chloe will say, "I love you" because let's face it, she has to say it first.

And Lucifer will say, "What?"

And Chloe will repeat herself, a little less confident the second time.

And Lucifer will say, "Why?"

Chloe will then proceed to list all the different moments where Lucifer loved her.

One day Lucifer will say, "I love you too."

And Chloe, she knows what love is, and she sees it, she really does, but she'll ask "Why?"

And Lucifer will say something or nothing, whatever it is it will be for her benefit.

Not his.

Because he'll know, deep inside his all-knowing being that he's lived for eternity, he is ingrained in time itself, and he's never had meaning to what he does and why he does it quite like this.

Until now.

Lucifer and Chloe will always be Lucifer and Chloe. Two separate words that belong in the same sentence.

Each their own person.

Each having their own meaning, whether they ever realised it or not.

Their own what and their own why.

But when they exist together, they see in each other's eyes, why they love.

So they meet halfway. Between Heaven and Hell.

On Earth.

Where love exists. And we try and guess what it is and we honestly don't know why we do it until we see the answer, sitting at a piano playing a melancholy melody in a suit or glaring at us with piercing blue eyes, a gun and a badge.

And even though we were fine before we knew what and why, we're better now.

What love is, can be as simple as keeping the bullet she shot you with, we can love our things, and ourselves and we can love each other, but why we love is because it means that we keep on going.

Because his wings will save her and her heart will save him.


End file.
